Who Is She?
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A strange new girl. No memory, except some basic information. She goes to our favorite characters for help. How does it turn out?... Especially when this female claims for be half-wolf.


Who Is She?

**I hope you enjoy this, I just thought of it and haven't worked out a lot of details...**

**And yeah, I didn't use a real fairytale character. I didn't WANT to. So there. I had a lot of extra creativity to spare, so this OC might not even be the last one you'll see. Deal.**

**I don't own Hoodwinked.**

A young female fluttered her eyes open. She was lying on the cold, hard, forest ground. She looked around, silently. It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know where she was. Leaping to her feet, she tried to remember something, anything.

All she came up with was a name, age, birthday and... Species.

_'I'm half-wolf... I think...'_

She shook her head. Now was not the time for marveling at the fact that she had defied logic, if she even had. Right at that moment she couldn't remember anything, so this information she had remembered might not even be true.

Regardless, she knew she needed help. Where was she? How had she gotten here? Where were her parents? These questions, and more, swarmed in her mind as she started to walk in a random direction, hoping to find civilization.

...

Wolf sighed as he relaxed in his recliner, trying to drift into his dreamworld. The mission he just came from had been particularly difficult. It had taken Red, Granny, Twitchy and himself a good hour and a half to get that giant to back off that poor kid, and NOT bake him into food.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. This was happening a lot to him lately, and he was starting to get really annoyed with it. No matter how tired he was, ninety-five percent of the time he couldn't sleep. And the other five percent, when he did sleep, he was jolted awake five minutes later by some crazy dream, most of which would involve Red in some way or another.

He cracked open an eye, glancing at the nearby clock, wondering just how much time he had spent just laying there.

Half an hour, lovely. After most missions, it took the HEA about one or two hours before sending him off on another one, or at least asking he and his partner to come in the next day.

Wolf sighed to himself. If he had only a half hour before he got a call-in, he figured he should at least drink some coffee to wake himself up.

Sighing, he lifted himself from the comfort of his chair, and went to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee maker, keeping his eyes on the clock. He leaned impatiently on the counter, until the ding from the maker signaled the coffee was done brewing. He carefully poured a cup, now keeping his eyes on his cell phone. Just a few more minutes...

_Ring! Ring!_

Right on cue. He flipped open the phone, and tried to keep his tired annoyance out of his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Wolf. We need you to come in, as soon as you can. We have another case, though this one may be a bit different" Nicky's voice replied. Wolf raised his eyebrows. Different? What did that mean?

"Uh, sure. I'll be there" he responded. He hung up and chugged down the last of his coffee before darting out the door. He climbed on his bike, just before Twitchy came darting up to him.

"HeyBossdidyougetthecallintoo ?" the hyper squirrel asked in a rush.

"Yeah, Twitch. Need a ride?" the larger mammal answered, handing Twitchy his tiny squirrel helmet. The smaller nodded quickly, taking it and putting it on before darting up Wolf's shoulder.

The larger animal sped off then, towards the Headquarters. It wasn't long before the building came into view. Wolf parked his bike, noting that Red's was already there, and headed inside.

He went into the elevator, pressing the button for the floor where they always got debriefed. He waited patiently until the door opened again and walked in. He saw that not only Red was there, but Granny was too. Nicky of course was standing nearby, as well.

"Alright. Since everyone is here, I'll get started" Nicky stated as Wolf stood next to Red.

"We were visited early today by a young girl, who was about fourteen. She has amnesia, and only knows a few basic things about herself. She has asked for our help, and we have agreed" the frog explained. The four teammates blinked in confusion.

"Okay, um... Where exactly do we come in?" Red asked, crossing her arms. Nicky sighed.

"All we ask is that you allow this girl to follow you on missions, and help her to figure out her identity" he explained. Just then, a nearby door opened, and out stepped a young girl.

She stood at five feet and four inches, with tan skin. Her hair was reddish-brown, in a braid reaching down to her lower back. Her eyes were light blue, framed by long eyelashes, filled with curiosity. Her clothes were simple, a bright pink tee shirt and blue jeans that barely reached her ankle. She had red converse sneakers and manicured nails painted light pink. In her hand she held a red hood, similar to Red's, but much older.

"Everyone, meet Rose" Nicky stated, gesturing to the girl. Rose nodded, giving a shy wave.

"Hello, Rose" Granny greeted. Red smiled as nicely as she could, trying to make Rose comfortable.

"Hi, Rose. Nicky, you said she remembered some basic things about herself. Can you tell us? You know, give us somewhere to start?" Wolf suggested.

"I can tell you" Rose said, startling everyone. Her voice was extremely shy.

"I don't remember a last name, but I do know that my birthday is June sixteenth, and I am fourteen and a half years old. I also remember that I am half-wolf" she explained quietly. Wolf blinked in shock, as did Granny, Red and Twitchy.

"Half-wolf?" they all muttered at the same time. Rose blushed and nodded. Wolf sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Well, without a last name we don't have much to work with..." he mumbled. Red nodded sadly.

A silence fell, as the gang tried to think of where to start. Red's gaze fell on Rose's hood, which she still held in her hand.

"Rose, may I see that hood?" she asked. Rose blinked and nodded, handing the other female what she asked for.

Red examined the hood, flipping it around in her hands. She paused, noticing a stitching on the inside of the collar, with gold thread. It was slightly worn, but she could still read it…

'R. Puckett'


End file.
